My Hero Academia: Remedial Course
by V-Create1
Summary: After a mishap, middle school graduate Aoikori Mizukara is sent to the Remedial Course of UA Academy with 19 other delinquents, with the school dead-set on setting them all straight and turning them into heroes.
1. Aoikori Mizukara: Origin

We live in a world where a child's destiny is essentially placed before them from the moment they are born. Someone either is born with a genetic mutation which gives them some sort of superhuman ability, colloquially referred to as a "Quirk", or they are not. If one is born with a Quirk, background is everything. Plenty of gifted and powerful children are accepted yearly into schools which train them to use their powers at their fullest capacity, while countless others are never even given the opportunity. Some drop out of these schools to become vigilante heroes, who are frowned upon by the public and the media. Others still develop a sick sense of justice and become villains.

Some of us never had that option to begin with.

Whether it was living conditions, poverty, abusive families, disabilities, or guilt by association, many children with Quirks that had otherwise plenty of heroic potential were kept out of these schools and forced into lives less than ideal.

As such, not all of us were exactly what you would call "heroes". Plenty of us were selfish, or underhanded, or overall not quite honorable fighters.

If anything, we were on the path to becoming full-scale villains.

You see, that sounds a lot worse than it actually is. No villain starts out as being some greedy, humanity-hating machine of death and destruction who twirls their evil mustache upon a throne of human corpses from their tower of despair. Most of us began as arguably just as noble as any hero - seeing injustice in a world which was promised to be equal and free, wanting to help the impoverished, or even just trying to survive in a world too cruel for us. No, it was when our ideals started to clash directly with those of the heroes'. See, they had a moral and ethical code to live up to, to make sure they did not corrupt in the heat of battle, to make sure that the people were safe and had a beacon of hope to look up to. Us, many of us would have to settle for being hated and cast aside by the public for trying to keep them safe, all because we couldn't follow the same moral code as the heroes.

And for that, they call us "delinquents". If we were to continue down this path, they would call us "villains".

My name is Aoikori Mizukara. My Quirk is called "Ice Body". See, my body's molecular structure is very similar to that of ice, and by relaxing my muscles, I can melt my body into water, which I can freeze back into ice by contracting my muscles again. My mom could liquefy her body, and my dad could turn his body into ice, so I got the logical combination of the two.

After I graduated from middle school, all my teachers told me that I could likely be accepted into UA Academy if I were to train hard enough over the summer. For the first few weeks that summer, I trained as hard as I could. I woke up every single day at five AM and practiced liquefying and solidifying my body faster and faster.

My dad was always considered one of the best heroes in the region. Perhaps nothing like worldwide or even nationwide acclaim, but everyone I knew understood who Glacier, the Icy Hero was. His victorious grin, imposing figure, and triumphant cry of "Freeze, Villain!" were iconic among us. Everyone would ask me how it felt to be the daughter of a famous hero like himself. He would often come home late at night because he was fighting against some new villain. For a while, my father was my hero. He meant the world to me.

Every day, my father would tell me how proud of me he was. He'd set up targets in the back for me to practice against, and bring me warm water when I was starting to heat up. He would always make sure I wasn't out training my body for too long and would bring me back inside during the midday heat so that my ice would not melt, or worse, so that my water wouldn't dry up.

I spent every moment wanting to be just like my father. When I came back inside to take a break during my training, I would always tune in to the local news stations to see Heroes fighting against Villains. I always longed to be a paragon of justice, protecting the innocent citizens from evil every day. I wanted to be like my father - the most noble, heroic man in the world.

During this time, my mother grew distant to us. She would spend all her time in the living room or just in her room, and wouldn't say more to my dad and I than a simple "good morning" or "welcome home". As the days went on, she stopped doing so much as showing us her face.

Around halfway through the summer, my dad told me I had earned a day to go out with friends for a night. I decided to go hang out with my best friend through middle school, a boy named Gahoko Tsukime. His Quirk was known as "Moth"; he had a lot of features similar to that of a moth, like wings, antennae, and powerful vision, which was a Quirk he inherited from his father.

Now, Tsukime's family was a lot less fortunate than my own. His mother had one day fallen very ill, and his father had to work longer and longer hours to support her and pay for her medication. Unfortunately, this was… the day of the incident.

Tsukime's house was all the way on the other side of town. There wasn't a whole lot to see here, just some houses and a shopping district. More often than not, I would just take the train over to his house, as walking was inconvenient for me. I arrived at Tsukime's house at around eight PM, and knocked on his front door. After a few seconds, Tsukime opened the door.

"Oh, good afternoon," He greeted me, his antennae twitching a bit as the light touched his face. He was a rather short and scrawny boy, only reaching around five feet, one inch, or around 154 centimeters. His yellow-brown hair was quite shaggy and reached down to his neck, and he had two feather-like antennae sticking up out of his head. On his back was a pair of flat, folded wings colored with a dusty brown. He was wearing a brown t-shirt with gray cargo shorts, both of which were covered in dust. For whatever reason, Tsukime had a sullen, somber look on his face and wouldn't look me in the eyes.

I raised an eyebrow at my best friend. "What's wrong?" I asked him, suddenly rather concerned. While Tsukime was always quite reserved, today he seemed more than that. He seemed worried. No - anxious.

"I-It's nothing…" He whispered, his hands suddenly shaking as he raised his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun. He then motioned to follow him into his house, which was always dark and unlit because Tsukime and his father had a bad habit of walking toward any sort of visible light and not walking away for hours. Well, that, and they were too short on money to pay too many electrical bills anyway. The two of us walked through his living room, which he had to hold my hand to guide me through, as I couldn't see a damn thing.

"How do you see anything in here?" I asked him as he guided me onto his , the two of us sitting next to each other as he let go of my hand. "I get that you don't do well with light, but it's like I'm wearing a blindfold in here!"

"Your eyes just adjust eventually," He replied, mumbling his words.

I sighed at Tsukime. There was something he had to have been keeping from me. "Okay, moth boy, what are you keeping secret? What's wrong?"

Tsukime shook his head and gave a sigh of his own. "Like I said, it's nothing you want to hear about… just that my mom's condition has gotten worse,"

I gasped upon hearing Tsukime's words and turned away. I had no idea what to say to Tsukime - both my parents seemed healthy, and I'd never really had to worry about somebody on the same level that he did.

"I'm… sorry," I replied, rubbing my arm. The two of us sat in silence for a few seconds, but I kept looking back at my downtrodden best friend. I didn't know how to cheer him up. What could I say? To stay strong, that she'd be okay? Does anyone ever mean it when they say something like that? No, I had to be genuine about this. "Hey, let's flip on the TV, I'm sure there's something on you'd like to watch!" I reached forward as if to grab the remote, but I couldn't see it anywhere and it didn't feel like it was in range. "Uh… can you grab the remote?" I asked sheepishly.

Tsukime gave a sigh and grabbed the remote on the rectangular, wooden coffee table in front of us and turned on the flatscreen TV across from us. The two of us gasped as a turn of events neither of us could have ever predicted unfolded before us.

It was a news story, on live TV. A reporter was standing outside a pharmacy, which had a large hole in its front window. Dust and broken glass were scattered all around the concrete below.

"Wait a minute!" Tsukime called out, sitting on the edge of the couch. "That's the pharmacy dad goes to when he picks up mom's medicine!

"Whoa, that's-" I suddenly gasped before I could finish my thought as I heard that iconic voice.

"Freeze, Villain!"

I went silent. Was my dad there? Did he think Tsukime's father was a villain?!

"M-Mizukara…" Tsukime muttered, his hands still quivering. "W-we need to do something!"

I looked down at the ground as my heart began to race. How would I confront my dad about this? Surely he would understand if I told him that Tsukime's father was just trying to help his wife.

"I know!" I replied, clenching my hands into fists. "We gotta tell my dad what your dad is doing! He's a hero, he'll-he'll listen! He knows just what good and evil are!"

Tsukime nodded and looked back at me. "Alright, let's go,"

With that, the two of us dashed toward the pharmacy, which was only a few blocks away. I turned my feet to ice and slid along the ground as Tsukime flew beside me.

"This way, right?" I asked, the two of us going Northwest.

"That's correct!" He replied.

In only minutes, the two of us arrived on the scene, where we saw Tsukime's father - who had his son's features except taller, with shorter hair, and a more rigid face - knocked on his back with his wings twitching, a medicine bottle in his hand. Dad was looming over him, crossing his huge arms over his broad chest, wearing a cyan-colored body suit with a diamond-shaped "G" written over the chest. His arms suddenly turned to blue-white blocks of ice. There was a crowd of people surrounding us, some of them holding cameras and phones to the scene.

"Please…" Tsukime's father coughed, spitting blood onto the ground. "I'm… only trying to-"

"It's too late for you, Villain!" my dad cut him off, walking toward him and raising a fist.

"No!" Tsukime and I called out at once, dashing toward my father at full speed. In a reflex, I jumped between him and Tsukime's father. I extended my arms, turning them to water and spraying my father's shoulders, slightly pushing him back.

My dad raised his eyebrows as his mouth hung open. He went silent for a few seconds and glared. "Aoikori… What are you doing…?" He asked, his voice carrying a harshness to it I'd never heard before.

"I…" I stepped back and gulped, choking over my words. "Th-this man, h-he's just trying to-"

"You've gotten in with the wrong crowd!" My dad shouted out loud enough for the people gathered around us to hear. "Not to worry, every teen goes through a rebellious phase! I promise I won't be too hard on you!" He then lunged toward me, his arms extended. He swiped at my waist, and in a heartbeat, I solidified my stomach. Chunks of ice chipped off and fell onto the ground as I fell downward. Damn, I should have liquefied…

"Ow…" I groaned, pulling myself back up. "Y-you can't do this!" I shouted, pulling back a fist and solidifying my arm before I punched my father in the stomach. The hit didn't even seem to faze him as my fist just bounced off, like he had become a solid wall of ice.

"She really thinks she can take on Glacier?!" one of the people called out.

"The villains are coming in younger and younger these days, aren't they?"

"Is her Quirk the same as his?"

I tried not to listen to the crowd as my dad suddenly gripped my arm and pulled me inside the pharmacy. I tried to liquefy my arm to escape his grasp, but the cold was too powerful. Every time I melted it down, it would solidify again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" My dad shouted at me, the two of us now invisible to the crowd. "I had him right there, and you come in and try to stop me!?" He then shoved me against the wall, medical bottles falling onto the ground as stars appeared in my eyes.

My body began to tense up as my heart raced more. Sweat ran down my face only to freeze up in tiny balls of ice. "H-he was just trying to-"

In a move I would have never anticipated, my father struck me. He delivered a solid punch into my face, breaking my nose and sending blood everywhere. I went silent, unable to scream, unable to cry. My father, the one I had looked up to for so long, my hero. The one who taught me to always fight against injustice, the one who told me to be a hero… I slumped down onto the ground, unable to move.

"Stay down, and don't get up," My father commanded me. I froze completely, my eyes not once leaving him. I could never see him the same way again. He then stood up and turned away, and shook his head. "I told you to never take the side of the villains. Sting Moth, the Lunar Villain, has been on the run for a while - and today, we finally got him,"

"Y-you don't understand him…" I weakly let out, my voice shaking. "He d-doesn't want to hurt anybody…"

My father shook his head again. "At this point, what he means and what he's done are two completely different things,"

Before my dad could walk out of the pharmacy, Tsukime jumped out from behind the counter, flying in the air above my father. "What are you doing?!" He shouted at my dad. "You can't just hit your own daughter like that!" He shouted, fluttering his wings and scattering his dust in my dad's face.

"This isn't your business!" My dad shouted at him through coughs, trying shield his face the dust. "Get out of here!" He then delivered a solid punch into Tsukime's stomach, and in seconds my best friend collapsed, his antennae twitching. My dad then turned back to me shook his head. "I can't believe it… After all that time I spent training you… You're just as worthless as your mother,"

I fell silent once more as my vision went black. I have no recollection of the events which proceeded, and Tsukime doesn't either. All I can remember is the way I felt about my father. I wasn't angry at him. He was my father, I kinda couldn't help loving him. It was almost innate. While maybe not angry, I was let down. Disappointed. It was like everything I had built up about him had come crumbling down to reveal something about him he had been hiding from me. All I could hope was that Tsukime and his family were okay. Maybe the media would see my father's misdeeds and shun him, realizing he wasn't a hero this whole time? Or maybe I was just being too optimistic.

"Where am I…?" I asked myself, suddenly awakening. I opened my eyes to se Tsukime's innocent boy face in front of mine, soon realizing he was softly shaking my body to wake me. I would have liquefied my arms, but I found myself unable for some reason.

"Mizukara, you're awake!" He exclaimed. As my vision got more focused, I could see a whole group of people with us - there had to be eighteen others. Then I noticed that we were all inside of a rectangular moving vehicle, each of us sitting on the seats.

"Where are we?" I asked. "How did we get here?!"

Tsukime shrugged. "Honestly I'm not sure-"

"Nobody really knows," replied a taller, lankier boy with spiky blue hair and a lopsided grin.

A girl sitting next to him, with ear-long magenta hair and and a backwards, asymmetrical yellow baseball cap, gave a laugh. "We're all bein' kidnapped!" She then kicked her feet up and crossed her legs, giving a smirk.

Kidnapped?! Why was she so nonchalant about this?! Unless she was joking…

"Oh, and it's almost too late for us! We're about to shrivel up and die, like the victim of a venomous snake bite!" cried out a girl with long, curly green hair and visible fangs.

"Ato, don't scare them like that!" said a taller girl with a slender figure, though her head was a traffic light, currently unlit. "Sorry about that… We're just on our way to UA Academy,"

Oh right, summer vacation was over! How did summer end so quickly?!

"Well… there's more to it than that," muttered a tall, built boy with a ski mask over his face. "See, we're on our way to the Remedial Course."

"R-Remedial Course?!" I replied with a panic. Tsukime and I didn't do too badly back in middle school!

"Ah, but it makes you wonder why they decided to put us in the Remedial Course in the first place," said a blond boy with his hair parted to the side, covering one eye. "If I recall, I did quite well on my final exams,"

"This really isn't a surprise to me," said an androgynous-looking kid with an average frame, with flat red hair and square glasses. "I just barely passed the exams,"

"Do none of you remember anything?" asked a petite, pale girl with her dark hair down to her waist. "We're all here because we're delinquents. UA saw our potential and they're trying to set us straight, teach us how to be heroes or something,"

Delinquents? So I was being called a delinquent, all because I was trying to help a man get the medicine he needed? Tsukime was just being branded as a criminal simply for his mother being sick?

"I'unno why they're callin' me a criminal," replied the girl with the magenta hair. "All I did was spray-paint some abandoned houses!"

"I placed a coin on the sidewalk and made it too heavy!" laughed a boy with long, wavy brown hair.

"I was just trespassing~" said a small girl with a pink bow in her silver-pink hair, which was tied up behind her head. Her eyes were closed and she was fiddling around with a piece of string, and she wore an unsettling smile the whole way.

"Wh-what about you, Genkomo?" asked a shaky, skinny kid with curly white hair. "A-all I did was give some guy directions?"

The dark-haired girl in the corner turned back to us and sighed. "You really don't want to know,"

"Come on, tell us!" The traffic light girl called out. "Hey, my lights won't turn on!"

"None of you can use your Quirks in here," replied a raspy voice, presumably the bus driver.

"Am I the only one who listens around here?" asked a thicker girl with short green bangs and large hands. "The bus driver's Quirk enables him to disable the usage of our Quirks as long as we're in the same closed vicinity as him,"

"It's called, Nullify," the girl in the bow pointed out.

"Very astute of you, Ningyo," the bus driver replied. Before anybody could continue their thoughts, the bus came to a halt. "Anyway, we're here now. As soon as you go in, get ready, because this course isn't going to be easy,"

I gulped as everybody stepped off the bus. What happened?! Did my father send me and Tsukime here?

As I walked toward the bus door, the bus driver called my name and stopped me. He was a tall man whose face was covered in bandages, sort of like a mummy.

"Your dad is Glacier, right?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes and gave a nod. "The Icy Hero, yep, that's him…" I replied.

The bus driver nodded. "Shame, really. Everybody was expecting you to get into our Honors Course with ease. Guess we can't all follow in our parents' footsteps,"

I looked down at the ground as I walked toward the school, thinking about what the bus driver had said.

He was right. We can't always follow in our parents' shoes. However, I didn't want to. I wasn't about to. There was no way I was going to become the type of hero my father was. And the moment I stepped into that classroom, I was going to spend every second making sure I became a hero like he could never be.


	2. Entrance Exam, Part 1

I walked toward the huge concrete gates along with the other 19 students, my stride slowing as I looked up toward the shiny blue, distinctly H-shaped school, towering over all of us as we walked through. Many students of all sorts of shapes and sizes surrounded us, though they were all in full uniform, and for some reason, we were still in our casual clothes.

"So this is UA…" I said, looking at the ground as I walked side-by-side with Tsukime.

"I guess so," Tsukime whispered back, clutching onto the side of his elbow. His gait was even weaker than my own and his antennae would twitch every so often.

"You holding up alright, moth boy?" I asked him, reaching to his head and ruffling his hair. He gave a nervous laugh and recoiled a little bit as the two of us kept walking. One thing I noticed was that just about everybody else had found one or two other people to walk to class with, except for one who was walking all alone.

The petite dark-haired girl, whom I remembered to be named Genkomo, was by herself, standing in front of the rest of us. Her dark hair shimmered in the morning sun, giving off an almost metallic shine, and reached the halfway down her back. She wore a black tube top with fishnet sleeves and black fingerless gloves. Something about her dark style was oddly alluring and charming, and she walked with a stride which read, "I don't care what anybody else says". Damn, she was cool. Not to mention _hot_!

"You checkin' out Genkomo too?" asked a voice I had heard before on the bus. I turned to my left to see the girl in the yellow cap and magenta hair walking next to me. She wore a pink t-shirt with some tears at the sleeves, as well as a pair of yellow overalls stained with all sorts of colors of paint, with the right strap broken off and hanging in front of her. Wait, what did she mean, "checking out Genkomo"?!

"Wh-what?! Of course not!" I replied, my hands suddenly turning to ice as the muscles in them contracted. '"Sh-she's just walking right in front of us, that's al-"

The girl walking next to me gave a laugh and grinned at me. "Don't lie, girl! I'm doing literally the same thing!"

Well, she was certainly shameless, but also cute in a way. I had to say, there was something about her confidence and demeanor I envied.

"Anyway-y-y!" She began, clearing her throat. "Name's Ato Suisai!" She introduced herself, holding her arm out to shake my hand. I took her hand and nervously shook it.

"M-Mizukara Aoikori-" I nervously replied, looking into her deep magenta eyes.

Before I could continue the thought, all of us had arrived to the front doors of the school. Genkomo, who was still in front of us, tried to walk in through the front door, only for a tall staff member wearing a black security uniform and sunglasses to block the doorway.

"Excuse me, but I was about to enter," Genkomo said to him, her face and stance unwavering. If it were me in her position, I would have been too intimidated to even speak!

"Your clothes…" The security guard muttered. The rest of our class stopped cold as he looked down on Genkomo.

"What about them?" She asked him.

"Hey, we're trying to get in!" shouted a raspy, scratchy voice, coming from a boy in a leather jacket and with short black hair and a small loop curling under his eye. "Let us in already!"

"Ah, now I get it!" said the security guard. "You're all with the Remedial Course!"

"Hell yeah we're with the Remedial Course, so let us in!" said the boy in the leather jacket. He then dashed toward the doorway, only for him to stop cold and slump over, as if he had run right into an invisible wall.

"What are you doing?" the security guard asked. "My Quirk allows me to create invisible barriers!"

The boy in the leather jacket then opened his mouth wide open, revealing a set of sharp teeth. In seconds, his teeth began to _whirr_ like two chainsaws and then brought his teeth upon the invisible barrier. Sparks flew out between him and the barrier as the rest of us went silent.

"Are you finished, Hikisaku?" asked Ningyo, the girl with the bow. "Please, you are being foolish,"

"Ha, you're not strong enough to break through my barriers, kid," the security guard laughed. In seconds, Hikisaku stepped back, with blood dripping out the sides of his mouth and onto his jacket. "Anyway, we had something _special_ in mind for the lot of you,"

Special? I knew we were the remedial course, but what sort of _special_ thing did they have in mind?!

"See, while the rest of the new students are taking the _Entrance_ Exam, you guys are all guaranteed to get in, being the Remedial students and all,"

"Nice, so we all get in by default!" exclaimed an energetic girl in a red tracksuit and a dirty blonde ponytail. Her ponytail then extended to curve upward above her head, seeming to form a curved, almost banana-shaped mouth with sharp teeth.

"Yes, we're literally so bottom-of-the-barrel that they're giving us a participation trophy," muttered a boy with chin-length gray hair with blue streaks, and an unimpressed look upon his face. "This is outright insulting,"

"Well, I mean," began the lanky guy with the spiky blue hair. "At least this means we don't have to worry about facing our parents and nervously watching them open the rejection letters!"

"Did you get none of that?" the previous boy asked, curling his eyebrows down in frustration.

The security guard flashed a huge grin as all of us gathered around the outside. "So, it looks like the bottom of the barrel bunch has all arrived. Follow me through the hallway, and we'll begin your very first exam," He then lowered the barrier and walked inside, gesturing us to follow him into the school. Various students in uniform flooded the hallways, some of them turning their heads to look at us as we walked through.

"Are they the remedial students?" One student asked.

"I hear they're delinquents," Another student said.

"Let's just be glad that we didn't end up like _they_ did,"

"W-we're not delinquents, are we?" asked Tsukime, walking close behind me.

I turned to him and gave a nervous smile. "O-of course not! It's just… our circumstances,"

Ato gave a loud laugh, placing her hands behind her back. "I mean, I _definitely_ am," she replied, before pointing at Genkomo, who had walked in front of us again. "And she's even worse than I am, I'm sure of it!" She then cleared her throat and turned back to us. "But you two seem like good kids. I can't see either of you as delinquents,"

"Aren't they the ones who tried to fight against that one hero, Glacier?" asked the traffic light girl.

I shivered a bit upon hearing my father's hero name, but tried to shrug it off. We all continued down the hallway, passing by all the classrooms and other students in the school, garnering the occasional look or snide comment. After a few minutes, the security guard stopped in front of a door labeled "Exam Room".

"I do hope every one of you can read," the security guard joked. "Y-you can, right?"

"I can't, I don't have eyes," the traffic light girl replied.

"W-wait, you can't see at _all_?" asked the security guard.

"Just kidding!" she laughed. "I can see just fine!"

I didn't want to think about how she was able to see, but whatever worked for her worked for the rest of us, I guess.

The security guard held the door open for us and motioned for us to go inside. The room was mostly unlit save for a huge monitor in the back. There were 20 different square icons present on the screen, with each of our faces on them.

In front of the monitor was a black spinning chair, with a tall, lanky man in a leather jacket, red sunglasses, big headphones, and ridiculously tall blond hair in a raindrop shape.

"Ah, so the remedial class has arrived!" The man shouted, a huge grin with shiny white teeth spreading across his face. "Welcome, Remedial Class! You may call me Present Mic!" He said to all of us as the screen displayed an empty city. "As you probably know, this is _not_ an entrance exam!" He said to us, holding his index finger up.

"So then what's the point?" asked the gray-haired boy in a cold, nonchalant tone.

Present Mic's grin widened as the monitor switched back to our icons again. In each of the corners were a different outline of a Villain Bot. I had seen these robots around before in televised programs of different heroes in various competitions where they would see who could destroy or immobilize the most in a time limit. Those of the Victory model were worth one point, Venator were worth two, Imperial worth three, and Executor worth zero, but several orders of magnitude larger than the others and essentially only served as a trap.

"Now, in a _regular_ Entrance Exam, all of you would be given a time limit and scored on how many of these robots you can immobilize," He informed us. " _However_ , because this is a Remedial Exam, all of you will instead be in _Survival_ mode!"

Tsukime raised his hand. "U-uh, Present Mic, sir, what do you mean by Survival mode?"

Present Mic grinned again as our icons diminished in size and took up the left half of the screen, with the right half showcasing the Villain Bots. "You see, if you are to be immobilized yourself, or struck by one of these robots, you are _out_! You will be transported back here where you will wait for the others, and your final scores will be calculated by a combination of your Villain Points and Rescue Points, as well as the total amount of time you managed to "survive"! The only rule is, you are not allowed to fight with each other, or else you will be immediately expelled! This school is being very generous with the lot of you, you know! Better be thankful for this chance that you get to redeem yourselves!"

I looked down at my hand and remembered my fight with my father. The cruel words he said to me, him beating me when the crowd wasn't looking at us. Tsukime and I hadn't done anything wrong; we had no need to redeem ourselves! Was it really so wrong to intervene with the misapplied persecution of a perceived villain?! I did not belong here, nor did Tsukime.

"A survival game, how intriguing~" Ningyo said with a slightly eerie giggle.

"Anyway, we _would_ begin with a countdown, but in real life, there are no countdowns to a Villain attack, so you're all beginning… NOW!"

"Whoa!" Before I could react, we suddenly found ourselves in the middle of a city-like area, with empty buildings, cars, streets, and sidewalks.

"Yo, what just happened?" asked the spiky-blue-haired boy.

"Not really sure m'self," replied a girl with rectangular sunglasses and a purple cowboy hat, jacket, and boots.

Before anyone could ask any more questions, suddenly a line of green, metallic, rough-edged Villain Bots began heading our way. Each of them had large machine guns on their arms and glowing red eyes, as if ready to kill us at any instant.

"Let's do this!" called out the boy with the hair loop and the leather jacket, Hikisaku. He dashed toward the robots, his mouth wide open as the _whirr!_ of his saw teeth rang out through the faux city. In one motion, he chomped down on the shoulder of one of the 1-point robots, sawing clean in two as sparks and bits of metal flew out.

 _Mitasuke Hikisaku: his Quirk, Saw Teeth! His sharp teeth can rotate around in his mouth at a rapid pace, like a saw! However, this means he does have to keep his tongue and lips away from his teeth when it activates!_

"'Ay, lemme in on this!" Ato called out, grinning ear-to-ear as she shot her right arm forward. Immediately, red paint sprayed out of her hand like a fire hose. The paint covered one of the two-point robots instantly, dyeing the metallic exterior a bright red as it stopped completely in its tracks, sparks flying out.

 _Suisai Ato, her Quirk: Paint! Depending on what she has eaten in the past hour, she can secrete paint-like fluids of varying color, consistency, and acidity!_

Huh, paint was an interesting Quirk, even if the overall power wasn't likely to be all that impressive.

"Whoa, that was cool," I said to myself. In the midst of my thought, a I heard the mechanical _whirr_ of a robot creeping up on me from behind. I quickly turned around, liquefying my body as the two-point robot swung its arm at me, narrowly dodging the strike as my torso curved back. Then, I liquefied both my arms and splashed the robot's head, but before I could do any more damage to it I saw a large, spiny cactus rise from the ground, cracking open the pavement and splitting the robot in half.

"Sorry 'bout that, couldn't let you get out in just the first few minutes!" said a taller girl from behind me, her skin a pale green color and wearing a long-sleeved green turtleneck.

 _Tasu Kaku, her Quirk: Cactus! She can sprout cacti from her arms or directly from the ground, and her arms and legs are covered in cactus spines!_

"That's a cool Quirk too," I muttered to myself as I ran toward the hoarde of Villain Bots again. I liquefied my body and slid underneath a wave of bullets, then solidified again and delivered an ice-fisted uppercut to the three-point robot which opened fire on me. The robot's head tore off of its body and shot up into the air. "Well, I've got _one_ down,"

I ran toward a tall, reflective building where I saw that multiple windows had been broken. Tsukime was flying in the air against the wall of the building, dodging bullets from the robots below. The bullets would break the glass windows of the building above, sending chunks and shards of broken glass to the ground.

That's when I saw something… well, _unusual_. The spiky-haired boy was _eating_ the broken glass off of the ground for whatever reason, blood dripping out the sides of his mouth.

"Oh god, what the hell is he doing?!" I whispered to myself. Then, two one-point robots approached him. With a grin on his face, two spines made of reflective glass shot out of his arms, blood spilling onto the ground and onto his blue jacket and white shirt. "Doesn't that hurt?!" I called out to him.

"Yep," He replied, slicing off the head of the one on the left and cutting through the chest of the one on the right.

 _Kessho Ikken, his Quirk: Glass! His digestive system processes glass differently from most people, and can create extensions of his body made of glass if he eats enough of it!_

Well that was a Quirk which seemed impractical to me. I watched as Tsukime blew back two three-pointers and a one-pointer with the flap of his wings, launching them backward and destroying them as soon as they landed on the ground. I always knew he was good at this.

Suddenly, Tsukime seemed to stop completely as his eyes and mouth gaped wide open. I knew exactly what this meant. I turned around behind me to see a red light glowing from the traffic light girl's face. Two three-point robots were completely immobilized in the red light, before it switched to her green light, which fired out a green laser beam which vaporized the two bots in front of her.

 _Ikuyame Hitori, her Quirk: Street Light! Her head is a traffic light! Her red light has a hypnotic effect on people and immobilizes machinery in front of it, her green light fires lasers, but nobody is quite sure what her yellow light does quite yet!_

"Light…" Tsukime whispered as he floated down to the traffic light girl, completely enthralled with her light.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Hitori asked, turning toward Tsukime. In the nick of time, Tsukime weaved around the green light, which hit another building behind him and fell down, a loud _crash!_ ringing out as the building crumbled to the ground. "Whoops, sorry-"

Tsukime shook his head around and landed back on the ground. "Sorry, I just… I can't help it, I always end up moving closer to light like that,"

I turned around to see two others fighting against Villain Bots, one of them the boy with the blond hair covering half of his face and the other the taller boy with the ski mask.

The blond boy raised his arm up to his face horizontally, with a blue rectangular piece of fabric akin to a cape or a curtain dangling in front of him. He put his other arm behind the curtain and then pulled a large machine gun from out of it, then proceeded to mow down two one-pointers and a two-pointer with the gun, bullet-riddled metal scattering on the pavement below him. After the gun ran out of bullets, he put it back behind the curtain and pulled out a broadsword, which he promptly used to vertically hack through a two-pointer.

 _Kieru Maigo, his Quirk: Pocket Dimension! He can transfer small objects through a portal, given that it has enough space to fit said object inside!_

Behind Maigo, the boy in the ski mask was fighting away robots with his fists. His arms were extending as his fists were growing larger and more twisted and grotesque. He punched through the face of a three-pointer, the bones on his knuckles growing longer and sharper as he crushed through it.

 _Wakeru Saibo, his Quirk: Cell Division! By concentrating his cells in one place, he can replicate parts of his body, grow and expand appendages, and even heal minor wounds!_

As Maigo and Saibo continued to beat down their opponents, I witnessed a girl in a violet cowboy outfit, with her hand folded downward and the barrel of a gun on her wrist. With a loud "BANG!", a bullet fired out the barrel of her gun, piercing through the face of a three-pointer and the impact launching it at a two-pointer.

 _Rokudan Jido, her Quirk: Revolver Arm! Her right arm has the barrel of a revolver, which shoots bullets of her hardened blood! However, she can only shoot six at a time before she passes out from anemia!_

Just behind the robots that Jido had destroyed, Hikisaku was standing in a pile of metal scraps. A two-point robot approached him from behind, raising its arm.

"Hikisaku, behind ya!" Jido called out.

"Huh?" Hikisaku asked, turning around. He gasped as the robot delivered a solid punch to his midsection before he could get the chance to destroy it with his Quirk. As his eyes bulged from their sockets, he suddenly disappeared in a flash.

"Tch, he was the first one out then," Jido whispered to herself.

I suddenly gasped as I realized - I could have saved Hikisaku, if only I had been faster. If I had been more proactive. I needed to be quick about this. If this was a real villain attack, and Hikisaku had been dead, well…

Before I could finish the thought, the sky seemed to darken as a shadow was cast over all of us. I looked up to see an overcast of gray-black clouds forming above the buildings, and suddenly a downpour of heavy rain came down over a horde of robots, each of them breaking down and short-circuiting.

"Where did that come from?" I asked, before looking up to see the boy with the white hair and blue streaks standing atop the rooftop of a taller building. He wore an unwavering, bored expression upon his face.

 _Kiriku Uteki, his Quirk: Rain! He can form clouds and fog using water in the air, and then turn it back into bursts of water and rain!_

"Now that's a pretty powerful Quirk," I thought to myself, punching through a two-point robot, then liquefied my arm to spray a three-pointer, using the rain from Uteki's Quirk to restore my arm afterward.

Suddenly, I noticed the thicker girl barreling through a group of robots grouped to form a wall, like a bowling ball knocking over some pins. Her body had taken no real damage, and she crashed into the face of another building, toppling it to the ground.

 _Chisun Tsuketsu, her Quirk: Sandbags! She has a sand-like substance in her hands, stomach, and thighs that make her core incredibly heavy and almost impossible to move!_

To Tsuketsu's right was the athletic-looking girl in the tracksuit. She was jumping backward and weaving between attacks from the robots, while her ponytail turned into a fist and punched through the face of a three-pointer, then turned into a large sharp-toothed jaw and crunched through another.

One two-pointer began to creep up behind her, and without her even turning to face the bot, her ponytail turning into a wrecking ball as it swung horizontally, crushing the robot behind her.

 _Kakuchi Musuba, her Quirk: Hair Monster! Her hair is sentient and can grow and shape-shift to assist her in battle!_

Ikken and Jido ran toward Musuba as the robots backed her into a corner, too many of them for her hair to take on alone. Sweat ran down her face as her hair swatted away one robot at a time, but there were still too many around.

"I got it!" Ikken called out, running toward the robots with a mouthful of broken glass. Sadly for him, one robot shot him straight in the chest as he was transported back.

"Tch, that Ikken, always rushing in like that," Jido whispered, firing two bullets at some one-pointers. However, her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she fell over onto the ground, unconscious. In seconds, she was transported back as well.

I then heard some indistinct whispering in the distance, and suddenly the smaller kid with the pale white hair rushed in, his eyes glowing as he punched straight through one of the robots cornering Musuba.

"There's five others behind you," They said to her, before nimbly weaving out of the way of five bullets and kicking one in the face as they jumped backward.

 _Binkan Shochi, their Quirk: Hyper-Aware! By concentrating, they can heighten all of their senses by thousands of orders of magnitude, being aware of everything going on in a 50 foot radius and enhancing their strength and speed too! But they have to be careful, because they become more sensitive to pain, loud noises, and bright lights too!_

As Shochi and Musuba fought through the robot horde, I slid through the streets, occasionally punching through or spraying a Bot in my wake. To my right, I noticed the boy with wavy-brown hair pick up a piece of rubble off the ground, his other hand in the pocket of his loose cargo shorts. "Get wrecked, robot!" He shouted out, chucking the piece of rubble at the robot. If I had thrown it, the piece would have crumbled upon impact with a minor dent on the bot's face at worst. However, this one tore the robot to shreds and cracked the ground beneath, as if it had somehow become heavier and more massive.

"Heh, guess you can't handle the… _gravity_ of the situation!"

 _Juryo Mitsudo, his Quirk: Augment! He can heavily increase the mass, weight, and density of any object he touches! However, he can only do this with one thing at a time!_

Mitsudo gave a smug, haughty chuckle as he reached out and touched the arm of a one-point Bot, the weight of the robot's arm being enough to weigh it down and keep it anchored in place.

Off in the distance, I saw that Musuba and Tsuketsu both receive hits from robots, the two of them now eliminated as well.

"If my math is right, that leaves fifteen of us now…" I whispered. Near an empty cargo truck was the overdramatic girl with the curly green hair and fangs, as a green-yellow liquid shot out of her teeth and began to corrode the back of a three-point robot. Then, she took a large bite of the robot's arm and grinned.

 _Chunyu Dokuko, her Quirk: Venom! Her fangs and stingers secrete a powerful venom that can numb and immobilize living beings and even soften metal!_

Dokuko grinned. "How was that?" She asked, turning to a tall and skinny guy wearing a sports jersey and shorts.

"Pretty good, but this is better," He replied, placing his hands on the ground and absorbing the pavement in through his arms, and in seconds his arms were covered in pavement and there was a crater in the ground where his arms had been. He then rushed in and jumped upward, and brought his arms down upon a group of Bots and crushed them all. He then rose up from the wreckage, his arms now made of the metal the robots were made from.

 _Hadame Tabehada, his Quirk: Absorption! His body can absorb different materials into his skin and bloodstream, and take on the attributes of that material!_

Tabehada and Dokuko continued fighting off Bots, as suddenly Tsukime flew toward me, with Saibo no too far behind.

"Tsukime! What is it?" I asked, continuing to slide through the streets.

"It's Hitori, the traffic light girl!" He replied. "She's been taken out!"

"Maigo too," Saibo said to me. "There were just too many of 'em,"

"Shit," I muttered to myself as more robots flooded the area, despite our best efforts to beat them all.

"This is a survival challenge, of course they're not gonna run out of robots," Tsukime said to me. "We need to prepare for the worst…"

In a corner was the red-haired androgynous kid with the glasses, a group of robots surrounding her and aiming their guns at them. In seconds, all the robots opened fire upon them, but they raised their right arm up, all the bullets falling to the ground. Then they grinned and charged through all of them, swinging their arms quickly as if they were bullets.

 _Hitoshi Masatsu, their Quirk: Equalizer! They can transfer the kinetic energy of moving objects to their own potential energy, and then unleash all that energy!_

"I think they'll be fine," Saibo said to us as the three of us found us cornered by a few more robots, mostly two-pointers. Saibo, Tsukime, and I all assumed fighting positions, but then suddenly a three-point robot suddenly punched out a two-pointer and opened fire upon the group behind us.

"W-what's going on?" Tsukime asked.

"Looking for someone, dear~?" asked a familiar voice. Atop a roof was the girl I remembered to be Ningyo, wiggling her fingers around, the robot moving with her finger motions. She wore that same ominous smile upon her face, her pink eyes having odd star-shaped pupils.

 _Mojiretsu Ningyo, her Quirk: Puppeteer! She can create tiny strings from her muscle fibers and fire them from her fingertips! These strings can turn any object into a puppet for her to control!_

"She can't do it alone!" I called out, liquefying my arms and splashing the front lines while Tsukime flapped his wings and blew away the back line. Saibo continued fighting them off with his bare hands, expanding his arms and fists.

Off in the distance, I saw a lone figure standing atop a mountain of destroyed robots, though it looked like they had been destroyed through rust and rot than through any physical damage. The dark-haired goth girl was standing on top of them, and she wore that same expression as always. As one robot climbed the mountain to reach her, she delivered a solid left hook into the robot's face, and while no visible damage was done from the blow, rust formed around the exterior as it crumbled to bits.

 _Shionna Genkomo, her Quirk: Decay! With the right intent, she can make any object begin to rapidly age and deteriorate!_

Genkomo stepped off of the pile and then walked toward the three of us (Four of us counting Ningyo), as suddenly a loud voice rang out.

"Attention students! Only half of you remain in the playing field, so let's ramp things up a little!" called out the familiar voice of Present Mic. Suddenly, the ground rumbled as pieces of debris scattered the ground. I gasped as we all turned to see a gigantic, forest-green robot armed to the core with weapons. This was it, the zero-pointer.

"Holy shit, what's goin' on?" I heard Ato call out as she approached us along with Kaku, Masatsu, Mitsudo, and Uteki.

Huh, Tsukime and I made it into the top half of the class! Well that was pretty cool! Of course… now we had to deal with this robot.

 _Shit,_ I thought to myself. With all of us gathered around like this, and the sheer size of the robot, not all of us would be able to fight it off. Just think, Mizukara! What would your dad do…

I then remembered the incident at the convenience store and shook my head. I tried not to think too much about it, and instead tried to focus on how my dad would handle such a villain. In times like this, I would imagine his priority would be keeping everybody else safe.

"Everyone, get back, I can handle it!" I called out, liquefying my arms.

"You realize it's no points, right?" Genkomo asked me. "Your efforts are valiant, but why bother if you're not going to get anything out of it?"

"Besides, dear," Ningyo began. "There is no way somebody with your Quirk can handle it. Its defense is too strong…"

"There must be some way…" I gulped as I saw Masatsu raising their arms toward the robot.

"This thing… its kinetic energy is too strong…" They sputtered out, sweat pouring down their forehead.

"Masatsu!" I called out, sliding toward them as I liquefied my legs. The robot then swung at them and I dove in after them, solidifying my legs and sliding along the ground. Before I could reach them, Ato swooped in and pulled me away, shooting another glob of paint at the robot's leg.

"Whoa, you gotta be careful there!" Ato called out, my hands now covered in sticky paint. Just like I was trying to prevent, the robot swung Masatsu out of the way and they disappeared.

"Ato…" I whispered. Then, I glared at her and swiped her hand away. "Why did you do that?! I was just about to save them!"

Ato shook her head. "No way! You wouldn't have stood a chance! Besides, this is a test, Masatsu isn't in any danger!"

"That's not the point!" I replied, breathing heavily. "My dad- Glacier, he would have saved them! We're supposed to be looking at this like it's a real mission!"

"But it's not!" Ato replied. "It's stupid to rush into things you're not prepared for!"

I gasped, remembering my encounter with my dad. I turned around to see Kaku, Uteki, Saibo, Tsukime, and Mitsudo all climbing upward to get to higher ground with Ningyo, while Genkomo continued fighting off robots by herself.

"Come on," Ato said, turning to me and taking my hand again. "We gotta get away from this thing if we want to have any chance. Sometimes, you can't save everybody. And you just need to do whatever it is that gets the least amount of people hurt…" She whispered. "Doing good can sometimes lead to really bad stuff, y'know?"

I sighed, turning back to the robot. I knew in my head that she was right. And looking back at the rest of us, as well as the growing number of robots, I knew that eventually we would be eliminated, one-by-one.

A cruel world, we sure did live in.


End file.
